Double Cross
Double Cross is the fourth full-length novel in the series. Summary Kamal's party loses the election badly to a more liberal government, but Callie Rose knows secretly that she made the bomb that killed Jasmine and that it was intended it for Kamal. Callie Rose also fears that Jude, her uncle, is still alive since he is known for serving revenge cold. Also, the press fails to mention Jude in connection to the bomb but notes the death of Robert Powers. Her best friend and later boyfriend, Tobey, is worried about his own future. As a nought boy at an exclusive school, Tobey hopes to keep out of trouble, go to university, get a good job and leave behind the dangerous streets of his childhood. However, he cannot keep clinging to some kind of no-man's land while the neighbourhood around him is carved up by rival gangs, one headed by a ruthless man, Alex McAuley, the head of a gang of noughts, and another headed by the Dowds, the head of a gang of Crosses. Both are powerful gangs that frequently injure and kill each other's members as well as suspected informants. Tobey is offered the chance to earn some ready money just making a few 'deliveries' after he is introduced by a friend, Dan, who works for McAuley. Tobey wants no part of the world of gangs but makes an exception for once, to help his friend. Tobey finds out that the delivery was the little finger of one of the Dowds' employees, a manager at the restaurant. Tobey keeps this secret from his girlfriend. They start kissing and touching each other. Callie Rose asks Tobey if he is ready, and the two make love. Callie Rose then leaves but promises to meet Tobey again. The next day, when Dan, Tobey and Callie Rose get together, Callie Rose is shot by a hail of bullets from McAuley. Her surgery is successful, but she ends up in coma. Sephy is furious at Tobey for not becoming more of a man and telling the police who shot Callie Rose. Sephy does not know that Tobey has sworn revenge on McAuley and plans on doing so 'himself'. While Callie Rose is in hospital, Tobey gets a new job at TFTM (Thanks for the Memories), the Dowds' restaurant. He meets Rebecca, Vanessa Dowd's daughter. Rebecca loves his company, as he treats her like a person, unlike other boys, who are interested only in her family and money. Tobey eventually goes out with her but is confused between her and Callie Rose. Callie Rose wakes from her coma and finds out that Robert Powers was a false identity of Jude, who thus was certainly killed by the bomb. However, she learns that Tobey is dating Rebecca and that she had been in coma for so long. During a visit to Vanessa Dowd's house, Tobey is revealed to have been making deliveries for McAuley. Rebecca is shocked, but Tobey reassures her that he does not work for him any longer. However, he decides to end their relationship and become merely 'friends'. When Rebecca leaves, McAuley appears and stabs her. He then orders Tobey to meet him at his warehouse. Tobey knows that McAuley wants to kill him, but a plan is set up with Owen Dowd, Rebecca's brother. He puts a great deal of money into the bank account of Byron Sweet, one of McAuley's minions, to frame him as a traitor. He goes to the warehouse and successfully executes his plan. However, he is almost killed by two more of McAuley's minions. Luckily, Dan appears from nowhere and kills the two minions outside and McAuley, saving Tobey's life. Dan ends up on the run. Jasmine, in her will, gives both houses, including the beach, to Sephy. She also gives sums of money to Meggie (to whom she writes a letter of apology), Callie Rose, Tobey, Minerva and Zuri, Taj, and Sarah. Tobey tells Callie that he is responsible for the deaths of five people (Rebecca Dowd, Bryon Sweet, Alex McAuley and minions Dave and Scott) and that Dan is on the run. Callie then points out that Jasmine and Jude died because of her. They eventually resume their relationship and admit their love. In the epilogue, it is revealed that both Callie and Tobey go to university to study law and that Tobey has set up and helps fund the Meadowview Shelter to help those with drug and alcohol addictions. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noughts_%26_Crosses_(novel_series)